Dessine-moi le Ciel
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Depuis que Lucifer a chuté, plus aucune étoile ne brille au Paradis. Et Michael trouve ça triste.


Rien à dire, si ce n'est que j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante d'une manière qui s'appelle "j'écoute en boucle une chanson déprimante sans aucun rapport."  
>Promis, un jour je ferai des choses un peu moins étranges.<br>Sinon, c'était un cadeau pour **Mia Suzuki-Sama,** qui est une super dadame cool que je hais  
>Bonne lecture, une review si jamais vous trouvez cette choses digne - ou non - d'intérêt ?<br>.

* * *

><p>Appliqué, en l'air à deux mètres du sol, les ailes battant doucement, Michael recouvre consciencieusement le plafond de peinture noire et bleue. Le mélange des deux couleurs, touche après touche, agrémentées ici et là de bleu plus clair et de violet pâle, quelques tâches blanches, devient peu à peu une toile dont il est presque satisfait.<br>Presque.  
>Il fait bien attention qu'aucune goutte ne vienne salir le carrelage en dessous de lui. Elles tombent, de temps à autre, bien sûr. Mais lorsqu'elles refusent de s'attacher au plafond, elles viennent alors éclabousser les plumes blanches et duveteuses du Régent angélique.<p>

Dehors, par l'une des grandes fenêtres qui couvrent le mur sud ( présentement à sa gauche ), on peut apercevoir un ciel dénué d'étoiles, dont la lumière de la seule lune – astre vorace voleur qui dérobe au soleil dans une dignité et une beauté qui lui est propre – semble rayonner d'un froid glacial. Le plus âgé des Anges, l'Aîné, jette de fréquents coups d'œil au dehors. Il ne faudrait pas que ses soldats, ses _frères_ –depuis quand n'a-t-il pas utilisé ce mot là ? – soient encore dehors. Il leur fait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas leur imposer des tours de garde la nuit.  
>Parce qu'il garde ses nuits pour peindre.<p>

La chambre où il se trouve est abandonnée. Du moins, à la vue de la poussière et du lit encore défait dont les draps ont pris le pli, on peut dire qu'elle n'est pas souvent utilisée. Elle est silencieuse.  
>Et froide. Michael en frissonne, sous son plastron doré. Une goutte tombe sur son front, blanche et éclatée.<br>Elle aussi elle est gelée.  
>Mais l'Archange peint.<br>Il a l'impression de blasphémer à chaque fois qui se retrouve ici. Qu'il appose une couche de plus sur les zones sombres, qu'il les éclaircit quelque peu, qu'il en change les contours pour obtenir tout un monde qu'il tente d'exprimer. Il a l'impression de blasphémer : à vouloir créer un univers, ne se prendrait-il pas pour Père ?  
>Mais son nom est Semblable à Dieu.<br>Alors il suppose que peindre, il peut.

Il peint depuis des années, des centaines, des milliers de décennies qui sont trop vite passées. Il peint depuis si longtemps qu'il ne peut se rappeler quand, exactement, il a commencé. Le frottement doux et soyeux des cheveux d'ange du pinceau – il a coupé les siens pour le faire. Que toute l'œuvre soit sienne – contre le matériau qui compose sa toile apporte une douloureuse mélopée à son âme qui se laisse avec horreur emporter les gouttelettes, telles des lames colorées infiniment déformables et glacées viennent se fracasser dans un ploc contre sa peau, ses ailes. Il peint sous cette étrange pluie colorée depuis des années, des centaines, des milliers de décennies qui sont trop vite passées.  
>Il peint.<br>Peut-être pour oublier ?

C'est vrai que l'oubli serait bien commode, constate-t-il amèrement. Chaque chuchotis du pinceau qui caresse les renflements et les creux de sa toile tombe dans son oreille comme un reproche masqué. L'oubli serait bien commode. La journée, les tâches militaires, ses rondes autour du Paradis, ses entraînements sont suffisants pour l'empêcher de les entendre.  
>Mais quand vient la nuit, la pâleur maladive et cassée de l'astre bien trop haut accroché, que dans leurs lits les petits enfants qui jouent aux soldats dorment à poings fermés et qu'il se retrouve son pinceau en main avec ses pots noirs, blancs et bleus, Michael <em>entend.<em>

Une autre goutte l'éclabousse. Dessin noir au coin de ses lèvres.

Michael entend. C'est toujours le même son, en boucle encore et encore. Il a beau se parler, chantonner, frapper du pied contre les seaux remplis d'eau, c'est toujours le même bruit.  
>Michael l'entend, nuit après nuit. Il essaye de le faire taire, de prendre d'autres pinceaux, mais ca reste en lui.<br>Toujours ce bruit.  
>Celui d'ailes qui, dans une chute, se délient.<p>

Il a envie de vomir, maintenant. L'envie monte le long de la gorge et l'attrape de ses griffes bleues au niveau de la trachée. Son pinceau ne s'arrête pas, pas un seul instant. Il continue. Il doit continuer. Il a presque fini.  
>Son monde est presque achevé.<p>

Il volette de plus en plus haut, les cheveux recouverts de peinture de diverses couleurs et les ailes tâchées, sur le point de se détacher. De sa bouche coule une prière silencieuse, mélange d'énochien et de latin, sa langue passe sur ses lèvres pour les humecter. Envie de gerber. Il est presque à toucher le plafond. Le toucher pour permettre à son univers de devenir, d'exister.  
>Il peint, acharné ,dans le chant du pinceau qui n'arrête pas de le faire culpabiliser.<p>

La nuit avance avec lui. Le frottis sur la toile de l'archange devient son souffle, sa respiration saccadée, sa douleur à ce cœur, son cœur, qu'il sent se serrer. Il veut finir ce qu'il a commencé, quitte à ce que son cœur en vienne à crever avant qu'il ai pu le dédier.  
>Il veut continuer.<br>Il tourne désormais le dos à sa fenêtre. Il sait de toute façon qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir.  
>Le ciel est vide.<br>Le ciel fait peur et chante avec son pinceau.  
>Le ciel ne veut que le blesser.<br>Alors il lui tourne le dos.

Deux gouttes tombent sur son visage. Blanches et infinies, qui tracent deux longs sillages sur ses joues ternies.

Michael a fini.  
>Après des années, des centaines et des milliers de décennies trop vite englouties, il a fini. Il redescend. Son cœur bat la chamade. Son cœur va exploser.<br>Au dessus de lui se tient tout un ciel étoilé. Et derrière un infini bleu à se damner.  
>Sa voûte à lui est mille fois plus belle, recouverte d'étoiles argentées glacées.<p>

Michael sait qu'il a fini. Il s'assoit, au bord d'une fenêtre, le dos contre la vitre gelée. Il regarde son ciel, les mains jointes comme pour prier. Il ressemble à une étoile qu'on aurait oubliée.  
>Michael sourit.<br>Il sait qu'il est le seul à se souvenir que les étoiles ont peuplé un jour le ciel de leur Paradis, qu'elles brillaient quand il y avait encore leur Père. Il est le seul à se souvenir, et son cœur se serre. Dans la pièce gelée, chaque larme qu'il verse devient une petite pierre glacée, flocon de neige comme un astre.  
>L'archange ne les sent même pas couler.<br>L'archange veut juste ne jamais oublier.  
>Il sait qu'il n'y a qu'une étoile qui compte, au dessus de lui. Une étoile qui un jour fut, n'est plus…<br>Ou alors que pour lui.  
>Une étoile qu'il a rendue immortelle au Paradis.<br>Une étoile qui fut leur frère.  
>Une étoile porteuse de lumière.<p>

Et si personne ne savait pour son monde, tous les anges le crient et le savent encore, du berceau au tombeau, au Ciel et sur Terre :

Michael aime encore et pour toujours Lucifer.


End file.
